The new Demon Of The mist
by bitchplease32
Summary: What if Naruto and all the other jinchuuriki were conduits. And a mysterious person gave him a ray sphere and unleashed his powers and he travels around yhe world to save all the other human sacrifices while doing it Naruharem character death strong language bashing


Demon talk youl know

Jitsu name

I do not own naruto

Naruto was walking to his house in the afternoon. his outfit was a green hoodie with camoflouge pants. And had dreads in his hare like chief keef. and was dark like fu(7 tail jinchuuriki).And was 5"6. &last but not least had two different eye colors hertochromia. And he was 5'6 at age 11. He already knew that he had kurumai (fem kyuubi) inside of him because he met her a while back.

insert flashback here:Naruto was going through the street when he saw everybody glaring at him. He said "why do ya lookin ass nigas keep staring at me jesus christ I. Na feel like the ugly duckling ". Were looking at you , you demon. "Why all I wanna do is live my life and be respected but I don't even care what ya say or think to me cuz (slow) I just don't care. And then walked of . Hey get back here you monster I was talking to you.

Naruto turned around and saw him in his face. A few people watching saw and smirked some whispered he's in for it now. So naruto saw him and said "if you don't get out my face" (don't own that saying kasaantv does)and hit him smack in the nose breaking it sending bones to the back of his head.

He dropped and Naruto just went back on his way and whispered to himself "lookin ass niga"

He was pretty prostigous not only for kyuubi but for what he do like sellin weed or robbin people like so(flashback) this guy refused to sellhim this box of fried chicken so when his shift was over naruto came out of nowere with a little sword andheld it to his neck and said" wats in your pockets he said what do you need to know why demon. naruto said matter of fact slised his neck a bit and said I want you pockets to look like a parachute. end flash back .So he arrived at his apartment and listened to music and then went to sleep.

In kyuubis cage

Naruto woke up and saw like a sewer like place . He walked around like a maze and found a cage. She said " it seems my warden has come to see me .Didnt I see you before , naw I think I havent. You fool I am the great and deadly kyuubi no yoko. whatever where's the exit. It seems you arent afraid of me. you look exactly like the bastard who sealed me inside of you . What did they call him the yoniame something like dat. You don't say . why do you say that. well if I didn't have dreads and let my hair out I look like him. I think im his son. whell sorry to end the conversation yakuza said but from the looks of it you have no chakra corals that open.

I don't even want to be a ninja shinoki whatever thet call it i just wanna be like a regular person. I like your style . so you gonna tell me the way out of here I mea if you want to come 2. You would really do that for me even though im a two hundred foot tall demon fox. don't matter . the way you do it is touch your stomch were your seal is and then touch the circle . naruto couldn't jump high but he was a freerunner so he climbed it. he did wat she said do but nothing happened. she remembered something you needed chakra to break the seal. naruto hered what she said and said sorry he couldn't free her she undeinr stood and said one "last thing can you make it a better place.

Naruto then walked to the hokage tower.

Hokage tower

* * *

Naruto walked in the tower and saw that he was doing paperwork. "Hey Naruto -kun what are you here for. the hokage said whith a smile . oh nothing I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU LIED TO ME! . Wh what d do y you mean Nar Naruto K kun. YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT THE KYUUBI My PARENTS EVERYTHING. Sarutobi cooled down knowing what to say and it was a good one too. "Naruto what if iwagakure found out they woupd hunt you down like a black dear in a blizzard. YOU KNOW ME I DONT CARE OR WILL I BRAG IT COULD HAVE BEEN A SECRET BETWEN US TWO

And im leaving the village soon

Gasp WHY IS NARUTO LEAVING THE VILLAGE

WHAT TWO EYE COLOARS DO NARUTO HAVE

WHY AM I AKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTION

this is my first story so dont go al hatein on me

I would probaly not talksmack about your story

Next chapter leaving home

I have invited naruto over to talk about things

BP:so naruo why are you leaving the village

NARUTO : You made me you should know cuz i dont like being hated

BP:so do you like the new personality i made you

NARUTO : yeah i geuss its cool

BP:do you think this chapter wa to short

NARUTO : yea you can say that

BP:you know i think i shouldmake next chapter alot longer and change you personality

NARUTO : aight wait th fucck up wat u say

BP:IM changing you

NARUTO PULLS OUT A UZI THAT WILL BE EXplained when he is 16

hell no BP types on psvita: naruto and lee look at eachother and then le_ if you finish that line im going to shoot you so much that youll be attracted to the inner core

BP ok i wont im gonna end this chapter

NEXT CHAPTER travelin


End file.
